


I'm not one superhero

by tigragrece



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post 5X13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Take place in one world where John and the others are superheroes about how they save people. It's take place after the ending and the departure of Harold and John. Some people are wondering where is "the man in the suit"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while listening to the song Superheroes
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

During multiples years John has helped people by saving them. But it's been a while since he was not here anymore. Some people were wondering where he was, if he was still alive. People knew him under the name “The man in the suit” Even if some people continue to save lives, but it’s wasn’t the same.

One journalist tries to know where he is.

In fact John is away with Harold far away from all of this, after he recovered after the fight against Samaritan

. The title of the newspaper when they saw this was “Where is our superhero? Where is the man in the suit?”

When they saw this Harold and John were surprised.

“Do you think we should go back Finch?” Ask John

“I don’t know John, I don’t want to lose you again”

Harold was very worried about John he thought he had lost him after the war against Samaritan, but he was alive and since they are together again Harold has finally told his feelings at John and he had found that John has the same feelings for him.

“I’m not one superhero, I’m just human” say John while thinking of the title

“For everyone you are superhero even for me, you have changed lots of things about my life

” “But Harold, it's also the same for me, you are one superhero even hidden, you gave me one purpose one job

“Yes and I don’t regret this I’m glad to have found you”

They talked like this and they decided to go back to New York and work with Shaw and Fusco. 

They decide to do one ITW but to only one journalist who would protect him, because she was one number Maxime Angelis.

“I’m not one superhero, I’m just here to help some people. And I’m not the only one working like this I have friends and one partner. And now we are back” 

Even if he knows that talking about one partner some people would want to attack him and use his weakness, but he ready to fight them and protect Harold.


End file.
